Adulterio
by HHrGS
Summary: U.A. El joven abogado Gaara harto de su mujer decide visitar una "casa de citas" el mismo día que conoce a una encantadora mujer y a Silver, una sensual prostituta que a fijado sus ojos en él. Advertencia LIME, no muy explicito : GaaSaku algo de OC.
1. Cónyuge

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia no tiene ningun fin de lucro.

**Adulterio**

Cáp.1

_Cónyuge_

* * *

No hay lugar al cual correr ni en donde esconderse, cuando una persona da el _si_ es difícil o extraño actuar como yo lo estoy haciendo, no tengo motivos o eso creo pues parece que no los hay o siento que me muevo de manera ilógica pues se supone que lo di porque era lo que yo quería pero no era lo que yo quería, creo que solo lo hice para callarla o tal vez si _sentía_ algo. Pero Sasuke dice que no necesito motivos para actuar de esta forma y yo no lo sé, casi no le conozco no sé porque le escucho, el es solo mi socio de trabajo aunque parece saber mucho sobre el tema y sé que también está "felizmente" casado con una mujer al igual que yo lo estoy…_ felizmente_.

-Piensas demasiado el asunto – Me dice mientras saca un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir negro-. Mira, se que lo necesitas… Hyuuga pensaba como tú y ahora es otro… su matrimonio va viento en popa y créeme ella lo agradecerá sin siquiera saberlo. Todos lo hacen todo el tiempo, yo lo hago, y me funciona de las mil maravillas y mi mujer ni en cuenta.

-Es sucio.

Fue lo único que dije y me encamine hacia la puerta del despacho, caminé pensativo y dudoso, en realidad no perdía nada en intentarlo, posé mi fría mirada en mi socio y asentí con la cabeza.

-A los hombres nos gustan las cosas así –Me lo dijo tan natural y con una sonrisa tan amena que por un momento sentí creerle. Tomó una bocanada de aire limpio apartando su cigarrillo y añadió-. Estas cosas normalmente tienen su _día,_ yo lo hago lunes miércoles y viernes, coinciden con los días que mi mujer tiene su club de cocina… ¿O lectura? Bah da igual –parecía discutir eso consigo mismo y se quedó callado un momento recuperando el hilo de la discusión-. Días libres en los que puedas. Mañana hablamos.

-claro.

Murmure una despedida o algo así y Salí definitivamente por la puerta de madera de roble tratada. Estaba harto del trabajo, los casos, el papeleo, la estúpida secretaria de voz melosa que parecía querer seducir a todo el buffet de abogados y más de Uchiha que desde que se enteró de mis rencillas con mi nueva esposa no deja de insistir en llevarme a un prostíbulo ilegal… bueno no, él jura que es todo menos ilegal y me dijo que no lo llamara prostíbulo, que eso es para la _gentuza _y el no era eso o decía no serlo; él lo llama casa de citas o algo por el estilo aunque dudo que los servicios que se brindan ahí sean de una "casa de citas". Caminé por el estacionamiento que aun tenia algunos automóviles, al parecer Sumomo logró convencer melosamente a Hyuuga, vaya tipa, no debería dejar que mis socios eligieran a cualquier falda corta para este trabajo pues usualmente tipas así no solo tienen la _falda _corta. En fin no era mi problema, mi verdadero problema estaba en casa y no podía aplazar mas la espera así que imperturbable subí a mi auto y conduje lentamente por las calles casi embotelladas de Konoha hacia mi propio y personal infierno feliz… perdón volví a usar las palabras incorrectas, matrimonio feliz.

-llegas tarde –observa de modo hostil mi aspecto y se para del sillón de manera rápida-. ¿Estuviste trabajando? Llamé a tu oficina varias veces y esa tal Sumomo no contestó, ¿Acaso todos ahí son unos inútiles? Estuve marcando toda la tarde. ¡Me estás poniendo atención tan siquiera! –Perdió el tono "tranquilo" cuando notó que no le prestaba atención.

-No.

-¡No puedes tratarme como otro mueble de la maldita casa! –Caminó hasta situarse frente a mi iniciando oficialmente el monologo del día-. ¡Cuando te hablo debes escucharme!

-Claro –Alcance a susurrar mientras me daba la vuelta para colgar el saco en alguno de los percheros del armario que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada-. Ahora, cuando dejes de gritarle al viento, dile a Rena que sirva la cena, voy a cambiarme. Obedece.

Utilicé con ella el monótono y típico frío tono de voz que utilizo cuando hablo, nunca lograba alterarme y en nuestras discusiones la única que discutía era ella, nunca nada la tenía feliz. Ni la casa de dos pisos con 4 habitaciones, sin incluir la de huéspedes, con baño cada una todas amuebladas, sala, comedor, sala de juegos, jardín, Rena su sirvienta, su volvo nuevo, cocina que un chef podría envidiar, cuarto de lavado, su muy querida piscina. Todo, todo lo que esa mujer me ha pedido se le ha concedido, todo hasta el más mínimo capricho, pero ella siempre encontrara algo de qué quejarse. Uno nunca debe intentar que una cualquiera pase a ser señora o los humos se le subirán a la cabeza y más tarde esos humos prenderán fuego causando un infierno de vida.

Pensé más a fondo en la oferta de Sasuke durante la cena, mi mujer terminaba su ternera en silencio sentada en el lugar que se encontraba frente a mí y Rena estaba en la cocina buscando el postre. Empecé a doblar distraídamente la esquina de la servilleta de tela impecable que se encontraba junto a mi plato ya sin comida. Era una oferta que ahora se veía tentadora. No era que mi esposa no me complaciera, pero el sexo con ella era poco menos que un suplicio. Que si era muy tosco, que si era un bruto por no tratarla con la delicadeza con la que se trata a un bebé y si le respondía que lo que hacía era tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer de 23 años y no una recién nacida se enojaba y la cosa hasta ahí quedaba. Llegué a pensar que ni siquiera Rena, de 60 años, me haría sentir tan poco insatisfecho como mi esposa, pero mi esposa era más, exageradamente mejor que una mujer de 60, deseable que Rena, así que la cosa se quedaba en ceros.

-Perdón… –Su voz rompió mi concentración y me hizo levantar los ojos hacia ella-. No quería ponerme así, pero últimamente llegas tarde al trabajo y… Gaara por Dios ¡Solo despide a la mosquita muerta de Sumomo!

-Matsuri, la persona que elige a las secretarias no soy yo… si tanto te molesta ve y grítale a Uzumaki e Inuzuka –Tallé con frustración mi mejilla y la mire sin expresión y solo enojo contenido en la mirada-. Ahora cállate o harás que me vaya a la habitación y tendrás que dormir en otra tú sola. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

-Eso espero.

La cena continuó sin perturbaciones, como si nada hubiera pasado, Rena sirvió frutas en almíbar y las comimos en silencio permitiendo que se retirara hasta que hubiéramos terminado Matsuri le avisaría que ya podía recoger los trastos sucios. De nuevo fui capaz de concentrarme en la propuesta de Uchiha mientras movía con aburrimiento un durazno con la punta del tenedor. Una noche con otra mujer que no fuera Matsuri, él me aseguro que eso la beneficiaria hasta a ella pero no entiendo porque pasaría algo así. También me aseguró que eso le había funcionado a Neji, cosa que me impresionó, no puedo imaginar cómo alguien de valores tan estrictos y esposa tan ardiente como la de el haría algo así y aparte gustarle, bueno eso demostraba que no era el único con matrimonio en picada… eso o ningún matrimonio es perfecto. Me levanté con mi plato ya vacio y mi mujer me siguió siempre tras de mí a una distancia prudente y ambos subimos las escaleras mientras ella le indicaba a Rena que habíamos terminado. Cuando entramos ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño y yo comencé a desvestirme quedando solo en interiores y me metí bajo las sabanas de la cama, rápidamente sentí la curiosa textura de ellas: _satín_. Mi esposa tenía algo planeado para esa noche.

-Creo que ya lo notaste –Su voz desde la puerta del cuarto de baño llamó brevemente mi atención y me senté en la cama para apreciarla mejor-. Espero que no estés cansado.

Sonreí de medio lado observándola parada apoyada al marco de la puerta con su diminuto camisón de seda roja con negro. Se acercó con un paso sutil marcando mucho las caderas y se arrodilló sobre la cama empezando a reptar sobre ella hasta llegar a colocarse sobre mí. Tome sus finas caderas con mis manos y las apreté atrayéndola para pegarla con las mías, ella soltó un quejido y empezó a juguetear con su boca en mi clavícula mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo creando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos y yo recorría mi mano izquierda por su pierna apretando su muslo y ocupaba mi mano derecha en acariciar su espalda y cuello. Empecé a cansarme de su jugueteo de besos en lugares que no me interesaban y la atraje con mis manos hacia mi boca besándola violentamente y metiendo un poco la lengua, sus manos la no se encontraban a los costados de mi cuerpo y se empezaron a abrir camino en mí. Cambiamos de lugar sin separar nuestros labios y mis manos solo se ocupaban en deshacerse del camisón.

-¡Hay! –Se quejó ella separándose de mí y sentándose en la cama-. Me has golpeado la nariz.

-Por Dios –Susurré por lo bajo y me talle la cara con ambas manos frustrado-. No te ha pasado nada ¿Podemos seguir?

-No lo creo amor, me duele bastante, ya te había dicho antes que debías ser más delicado conmigo, pudiste habérmela roto.

Pensé que no tenía tanta suerte como para haberle roto la nariz. Mi _querida _esposa sabía como aguarme el momento y romper el encanto y erotismo que se producía entre los dos, así que lo dejamos todo por la paz. Definitivamente aceptaría la propuesta de Sasuke de ir a ese lugar, Matsuri solo me había calentado y no me gustaba sentirme animal en celo, mis ganas solo se irían hasta que pudiera terminar eso de la manera en la que se debe terminar, y bien sabía yo que si no lo terminaba no me iba a sentir a gusto, además odiaba la sensación que me dejaba. Podría resistirlo hasta mañana además si me entraban ganas en el trabajo siempre quedaba Sumomo. Caminé algunos pasos del estacionamiento a la oficina, estaba harto y cansado de aquella vida tan monótona que seguía todos los días en la que jamás había un momento de diversión o emoción o algo en verdad excitante, no había nada por lo cual aferrarse a la vida y eso me exasperaba. Tenía hambre, había salido sin comer de casa solo para no oírla de nuevo, tuve que ordenarle a Sumomo llevarme comida a la oficina.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –Uchiha entró en la habitación como perro por su casa y yo solo di un pequeño gruñido de aceptación-. Tú sabes que puedes hacer que eso acabe, solo basta con que me digas cuando y yo te llevare.

-Deja en convencimiento de lado, ya –Ladeé mi cabeza un poco-. Ya lo pensé lo suficiente como para decirte que si acepto, pero si no me gusta a la primera lo dejaré.

-Jajaja no esperaba menos de ti, créeme que hay para todos, de todos tipos y gustosos.

-Veo que tienes experiencia en este ámbito –sonreí de lado arrogantemente-. ¿Tan mala es tu esposa que la olvidas con otras mujeres?

Intente exponer un tema que resultara ser la fibra sensible de Uchiha pero para mi desconcierto este empezó a carcajearse de una manera estrepitosa mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en su abdomen y se doblaba de risa. Lo mire expectante y en silencio hasta que logró dominarse y murmurar algo como "No tienes idea" y salió de mi despacho aun limpiándose las lagrimillas que quedaron como secuela de su ataque demencial. Ya sabía yo que no era un tipo normal. Aparte mi mirada del espacio donde antes había estado Sasuke y apreté el botón del intercomunicador.

-Sumomo mi comida –Dejé de oprimirlo y no escuché respuesta alguna. Volví a oprimirlo-. ¡Sumomo!

Perfecto, se había conseguido a otro de los abogados, de seguro Inuzuka que la estuvo rondando en la mañana que llegué. Perfecto tendría que salir yo solo a buscar mi comida y aun no acababa de revisar el caso del señor Takanawa a 3 días de ir a la corte. Solté un bufido y tome mi abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta, el frío decembrino me gustaba pero me era bastante molesto tener que usar todo ese exceso de ropa que me hacía sentir pesado y nada aerodinámico. Conduje algunas cuadras hasta una pequeña cafetería que me pareciera cómoda, pero todos los puestos de comida que rodeaban el edificio 4 manzanas a la redonda eran demasiado elegantes y no me apetecía algo elegante, estaba cansado de la comida fina y el trato adulador de los meseros. Al final me decidí por una pequeña cafetería a varias cuadras de la oficina, se veía de aspecto cómodo algo rustica y con algunas paraguas afuera con sillas y mesas en las que no había nadie, supongo que por el clima frío.

-Una ensalada con emparedado con la salsa a un lado, a si, y un café negro sin crema ni azúcar, caliente por favor.

Me tomó la orden un señor ya mayor y se retiro justo después de tomar mi pedido colgando el pedazo de papel en un ganchito.

-¡Oh demonios! –El susurro molesto de alguien hizo que girara la cabeza para encontrarme con una mujer, probablemente de mi edad, mirándome molesta-.

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Sí! –Me espetó como si fuera obvio-. Salí tarde de casa porque el incomprensible de mi marido quería un _vasto_ desayuno y había despedido a la sirvienta, entonces me puso a mí como su criada personal a hacerle el desayuno y ¡Oh agonía! Su camisa tenía una arruguita ¡Una arruga imperceptible al ojo humano, solo visible para él! Llegué tarde al trabajo y no pude encontrar estacionamiento así que me estacione a 5 cuadras ¡5 cuadras! –Empezó a respirar violentamente y las aletas de su nariz se movían furiosas-. ¡Llego al trabajo toda cansada y sudorosa y me entero que perdimos el trato con Corea para la promoción de su festival próximo! Y ahora para mi almuerzo tuve que recorrer 9 lugares distintos a pie porque mi estúpido carro falló y ningún local de comida tenía espacio ¡llego a una donde si lo hay y con mi vejiga a punto de explotar voy al baño, vuelvo y un tipo está sentado donde yo lo estaba!

-Ah, yo soy ese tipo –Me miro de manera violenta como si se me fuera a echar encima, solo pude reír entre dientes un poco bajo, me había divertido el día-. No estaba consciente del crimen que cometía al sentarme aquí.

-Agh. Bueno ni crea que me iré, ya ordene y me sentaré aquí con usted le moleste o no le moleste –Se sentó de manera brusca y se quedó en silencio unos segundos-. Sakura Haruno.

-Sabaku no Gaara –Le respondí al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que me ofreció.

-Siento la escenita, quería desahogarme un poco la verdad… ¿Sabía que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas cuando le hablan?

-Lo siento, es que no me interesa su plática.

No intentaba ser amable, no es mi estilo y menos con desconocidos, la vida de aquella mujer no me importaba en lo más mínimo y solo esperaba mi comida. Ella guardó silencio todo el rato hasta que llegó la comida, noté que había pedido pollo empanizado y unas rodajas de lo que parecían ser papas junto a un vaso de agua. Y entonces decidí observar más detenidamente a la mujer con la que comía.

Era de rostro y facciones finas, ojos medianamente grandes de un jade intenso como dos joyas inteligentes y dulces, labios finos y pequeños que dejaban entrever unas hileras de blanco dientes de tamaño perfecto, piel cremosa y blanca que se antojaba pensar que tendrían la textura igual, cremosa y suave. Sus joyas estaban enmarcadas por grandes y espesas pestañas de un curioso color entre café rojizo, arriba de ellas tenía unas finas cejas rosadas. Su cabello era muy singular, rosado y de aspecto sedoso y brillante tal vez corto o un poco largo, no lo sé, estaba agarrado en una coleta que se escondía en el sombrero azul tejido que se lo cubría todo, solo unos mechones a ambos lados de la cara la enmarcaban. Su nariz era pequeña y recta algo respingada en la punta, sus manos eran de tamaño mediano y de dedos finos y largos tenían como único adorno dos anillos, el de compromiso y el de matrimonio. Vestía un vestido de lana color azul y había colocado su saco blanco en el respaldo de la silla, noté que también traía mallas y zapatillas de tacón fino.

-¿Se le perdió algo? –En ese momento me note descubierto y sonreí arrogante.

-Solo me preguntaba qué tan tonta puede ser una mujer como para desperdiciar todo eso con un marido.

Me levante elegantemente dejando el dinero de mi comida en la mesa y salí por la puerta de la tienda dejando a la joven mujer con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

* * *

-No me apetece fornicar con una completa desconocida.

-Pero si no es de _esos_ lugares, ahí no se hace nada que no quieras, si solo deseas hablar solo hablaras, es un lugar para darnos un respiro de nuestras mujeres, recuerda que no es prostíbulo.

Estábamos en el auto de Sasuke, yo en el asiento de copiloto y Hyuuga, Uzumaki e Inuzuka en la parte trasera todos con aspecto ausente. Habíamos decidido eso para que no se notara que no había nadie en el despacho, al parecer ellos pensaban en todo. Bastó con decirle a Matsuri que tenía una audiencia de la corte y tendría que hablar en privado con el juez y tardaría más de la cuenta.

-Toma –Uzumaki me pasó un antifaz color rojo con la forma de algo que me recordó a un mapache-. Es necesario para dejarte entrar, es para confidencialidad o algo así.

Me coloque el antifaz y cuando bajamos del auto ya todos tenían uno puesto, el de Neji era una pájaro plateado, Kiba usaba uno de un perro color negro con aplicaciones cafés, Naruto de un zorro naranja rojizo y por último Sasuke llevaba uno con forma de serpiente purpura con toques azules. Caminaron con paso tranquilo hasta un edifico de aspecto moderno y decente con unos guardaespaldas de traje y antifaces normales negros, se intercambiaron alguna palabras y nos abrieron paso sin rechistar un poco saludando a Sasuke como si de viejos amigos se tratasen. Adentro el lugar me recordó a un pequeño teatro, todo decorado de forma sobria y al inicio del lugar había unos cubículos individuales, los colores blanco negro y rojo eran los predominantes, adentro todos usaban antifaces con diferentes formas y esto me recordó a los carnavales venecianos. En el centro del lugar había una barra con estantes llenos de copas, vasos y botellas de coloridos contenidos y las mujeres vestían corsés con encaje o lencería fina y delicada que dejaba ver sus atributos. Las mujeres se repartían en todo el lugar, algunas estaban sentadas en las salas Lounge que había por el lugar o estaban en alguna de las plataformas moviéndose al ritmo de la música en movimientos casi felinos e incitantes. Al poco rato de haber entrado me di cuenta que había quedado solo en uno de los sillones, Hyuuga y Uzumaki estaban siendo acaparados por dos mujeres que vestían corsés con encaje y plumas y mascaras rosadas. A lo lejos Kiba recibía un baile privado de parte de una rubia de proporciones tan exageradas que me parecía de lo más vulgar y más si agregamos los gritos del interpelado. A mi derecha Sasuke solo hablaba con una joven morena de ropas verde brillante y este pasaba distraídamente su mano por la pierna de ella. Ahora entendía lo que quería decir cuando me dijo que se hacia lo que quisiera y que encontraría mucha variedad de cosas por hacer.

-¿Por qué tan solo encanto? –Una voz delicada y suave que arrastraba las palabras dando un toque sexy a sus palabras llamó mi atención.

Era de proporciones justas, estrecha cintura razonables caderas y pechos proporcionables a su complexión, traía un traje de encajes y vaporosas plumas de color blanco con negro y su largo cabello plateado caía en su espalda como cascada sostenido de un lado por un arreglo de piedrecillas y plumas negras. Se sentó junto a mí y me sonrió de lado con sus labios pintados de un rojo brillante, me miró a través de su antifaz y pude notar unos ojos de un azul eléctrico profundo y excitante.

-Me llamo Silver… Pero me apodan dulce tentación –Esto último lo dijo de broma y me hizo reír ligeramente.

Apoyó una de sus manos enguantadas en mi pecho y se inclinó hacia mi rostro deteniéndose a unos centímetros de mis labios pidiéndome permiso, me incline hacia ella para reducir el espacio entre nuestros labios dando a entender que no había problema. Silver sentó sobre unas de mis piernas y me tomó una mano para colocarla en una de sus firmes piernas blancas suaves al tacto, la mano que me dejó libre la use para colocarla en su cintura y atraerla más a mí. Empezó a pasar sus manos por mi cabello y profundizo el beso más hasta meter su cálida lengua y enredarla con la mía en un beso húmedo y salvaje.

-Lo siento dulzura me llaman –El pitido de un aparato colgado en su vestuario me hizo salir del trance hipnótico en el que me tenía- volveremos a vernos –Me aseguró antes de bajarse y salir caminando a paso de gacela.

-Fiuu –Silbó alguien junto a mi-. Silver, y el primer día que vienes, tienes muuucha suerte. Es muy especial con las personas que elige y es la más codiciada.

Al poco rato noté que la persona que me dijo eso fue Naruto. La noche pasó rápido y pude terminar lo que había empezado con Matsuri la otra noche con una chica pelirroja en uno de los cubículos privados. Regresé a casa a eso de las 12:00 PM y mi mujer ya estaba dormida y no sintió cuando entre a la cama, y si lo hizo es algo que ignoro y que no me importa. Esa noche soñé tranquilo, motas luminosas y espirales de colores, hubo azules, rosas, verdes, blancas, negras y hubieron plumas, muchas plumas y un par de ojos azul eléctrico que me quitaron el aliento y unos labios moviéndose al compas de un juego de seducción. Esa noche soñé con Silver y su juego de lenguas, deseaba que fuera viernes pronto para otra sesión, ahora entendía a Sasuke, y Silver en verdad me intrigaba, aunque era solo una _prostituta_ más sabía hacerse desear y dejaba muy por debajo a mi insípida mujer de pechos generosos poco desproporcional. Por alguna razón al despertar deseé mucho el pollo empanizado y unas rodajas de papa con un vaso de agua.

* * *

**fin del primer cap :) espero sea de su agrado.**

_Besos Jacky_


	2. Relaciones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia no tiene ningun fin de lucro.

**Adulterio**

Cáp.2

_Relaciones  
_

* * *

-Lo siento señora, no puedo ayudarla en su caso… me basta mirar la primer hoja para saber que está perdido.

-P-pero señor Sabaku no, usted es de los mejores abogados estoy segura de que…

-mire –Le sonreí sarcástico manteniendo mi usual tono frío, la anciana se en congio en el asiento de cuero, perfecto lo tendré que mandar lavar, sucios ancianos-. Soy abogado, no mago y este caso está perdido totalmente, no podrá recuperar esos terrenos así que deje de hacerme perder mi tiempo y mejor empiece a buscar empleo… lo necesitará.

La anciana se tapó su arrugada boca con sus más aun arrugadas manos y ahogo un sollozo, perfecto ahora tengo a una anciana llorando y es lo más deprimente que he visto en mi vida, bueno no lo mas deprimente, eso fue Matsuri el día de la noche de bodas.

-¿Puede irse a llorar afuera, señora? Mancha la tapicería.

Sé que soy un cínico, un insensible y frío pedazo de hielo que no siente lastima por nada ni nadie pero la verdad es que solo soy honesto, así que mejor le digo sus verdades a esa anciana ilusa.  
No cabe duda de que este mundo está lleno de personas mediocres que creen que nosotros, las personas exitosas, podemos solucionar todos sus problemas.  
Una mueca extraña se cruza por mi rostro, no puedo soportar el ambiente que se siente hoy en el trabajo, tomare un descanso tal vez unas vacaciones, algo, lo que sea no soporto mas esta oficina y el hablar con gente patética.

Me paro dando me cuenta que que la anciana ya no está y tomo un pedazo de papel asi que garabateo algo en el, un recordatorio: _"mandar a limpiar la silla"_, perfecto. Hoy ya hace una semana que fuimos a esa casa de citas, de la que por cierto supe el nombre hace poco: Affidé. En fin, no he podido olvidar mi encuentro con aquella misteriosa mujer de cabello plateado, Silver, y creo que Uchiha planea otra salida para el lugar, no sé si ir o no, sé que soy una persona de mente centrada y temple impasible pero…

-¡Amigo querido!

-Uzumaki –Susurré al aludido un poco aturdido por la brusca entrada.

-Así que… ¿Asustando ancianas de nuevo, eh?

-¿Solo a eso vienes?

-Bueno ya, tranquilo… ¿Iras?

Le mire burlón y caminé hasta la puerta.

-Creo que ustedes se están haciendo adictos a ese lugar… –Una cínica sonrisa de lado cruzó por mi cara un momento-. Claro que iré.

Sí tal vez incluso yo me estaba volviendo adicto aunque solo e ido una vez, tal vez aun no caiga tan bajo como mis compañeros.

-_Señor Sabaku No, su esposa en la línea 3… _–Bufé al escuchar la voz de Sumomo en el intercomunicador, los acosos matutinos de Matsuri ya estaban empezando.

-Ya puedes irte Uzumaki.

Naruto me miró un momento y luego río mientras salía por la puerta. Era odioso en muchas maneras y ruidoso.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Matsuri? –Fue lo primero que dije al momento de tomar la llamada, molesto.

-_Ah…Cariño ¿Te interrumpí en algo?_ –Preguntó con una voz que me dio a entender que eso hubiera deseado.

-No.

-_Que bien_ –Susurró -. _Mis padres nos han invitado a cenar así que yo les dije que aceptábamos gustosos, quede que…_

-Espera –La corté antes de que siguiera mientras frotaba mis sienes desesperado-. Si deseas ir a verlos ve pero yo no voy contigo, tengo planes.

Simplemente colgué, no, no pienso esperar su respuesta porque la verdad no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, yo se que dirá me se su discurso de memoria y yo tengo planes.  
Salí despacio, elegantemente, como siempre debe salir un hombre exitoso, e trabajado sin descanso un año así que e decidido tomar unas vacaciones, unas merecidas vacaciones que hace algunos meses me querían obligar a tomar "Nadie puede trabajar tango Gaara" es lo que habían dicho, así que obedeceré. Dos semanas lejos de Matsuri, del trabajo... de Affidé.

-Sumomo –La llamé cortante y ella se sobresalto moviendo su cabello rubio teñido de manera brusca.

-Si señor –Hizo un descarado énfasis en sus palabras, siempre intentando meter a uno a la cama. No aprende.

-Saldré temprano hoy.

No dijo nada y yo solo me dedique a salir de ahí en dirección a una agencia de viajes. La única persona con el permiso de salir a la hora que quisiera era yo, por supuesto si te la llevas siempre encerrado en ese lugar, entrando muy temprano saliendo muy tarde, te ganas el aprecio del jefe. Pero yo solo lo hago para alejarme de casa y del estorbo que tengo por esposa. No recuerdo como llegue a amarla lo suficiente como para casarme con ella. Bueno si es que en algún momento llegue a amarla realmente.

Ya me encontraba en mi automóvil dispuesto a entrar a la primera agencia que encontrará y el molesto pitido de mi celular empezó a sonar, incesante, lo ignore y todo quedó en silencio un par de minutos para volver con el sonido de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –Contesté brusco y molesto, típico en mí.

-saliste muy rápido –La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba divertida-. No te pudimos decir a que hora nos reuniríamos para ir, Uzumaki dijo que no te lo perderías por nada.

-Esas no fueron exactamente mis palabras, pero si, acepté ir.

Río ligeramente, no tuve ninguna necesidad de verificar el número, una voz tan petulante y con aires falsos de superioridad solo podían pertenecer a Sasuke Uchiha.

-9 PM en la oficina, ¿Puedes inventarle algo a tu esposa verdad? –Note ese molesto sarcasmo.

-Estaré ahí.

El suave pitido que apareció a continuación me dio a entender que la conversación había acabado. Aun son las 2 de la tarde y no pienso volver a casa. Me gustaría recorrer la ciudad en círculos con mi auto, como anteriormente lo e hecho pero se que al final de 10 minutos terminare fastidiado así que supongo que me ahorrare esto. El sonido de las personas en sus autos, el de la gente y su bullicio, el de las personas que venden cosas, el de los anuncios con sonido, hacen que mi cabeza quiera explotar. No puedo creer que viva en una ciudad tan ruidosa.

Me estaciono en el primer lugar vacío que encuentro y voy lo más rápido posible a aquel parque solitario que frecuentaba con mi esposa en nuestra época de noviazgo.  
Con cierta nostalgia recuerdo que este siempre fue mi lugar favorito. Entre las partes traseras de dos grandes edificios, escondido de la vista de cualquier curioso. Aun puedo recordar los días en que mucha gente frecuentaba este lugar antes de que la urbanización arrasara. A paso lento me acerco y puedo notar que no es el mismo lugar, se ve decrepito, sucio. Los juego oxidados y el pasto maltratado, me siento más en una película de terror que en un parque.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Una suave voz femenina me hizo girar. Por un momento sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. Si justamente pensaba en películas de terror. Es solo una mujer de cabello rosado, que extrañamente me resulta familiar.

-¿Disculpe la conozco? –Conteste con voz aburrida viendo a la mujer menuda frente a mí.

-Claro, apuesto a que no me recuerdas –Bufó ofendida cruzándose de brazos, así en esa pose, la extraña mujer se parecía a mi esposa- Soy la chica a la que le quitaste su mesa en la cafetería.

-¿Chica? –Pregunte, aunque ya lo había recordado-. Yo solo recuerdo a una anciana molesta gritándome su vida.

Los ojos jade de ella se abrieron y apretó sus labios hasta que formaron una delgada línea, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y frunció las cejas, tanto, que pensé que las uniría. Una risa involuntaria salia de mi boca.

-¡Déjeme decirle que yo no soy ninguna vieja molesta! –Gritó con las mejillas encendidas-. ¡Y no veo que es lo gracioso!

-Tiene razón –Tosí un poco para aclara mi garganta, no entiendo porque me reí así-. Solo era una molesta. ¿Aun no puede superar lo de su mesa, señorita…?

-¡Sakura! –Espetó ofendida habiendo recuperado su color normal-. No puede ser posible que no recuerde mi nombre, yo recuerdo el suyo, señor Sabaku No Gaara.

-Yo no me aprendo el nombre de desconocidos, creo que eso es raro.

El sonrojo volvía de nuevo, era entretenido hacerla molesta. Espero que no se vaya pronto, ella es la cosa mas divertida que e tenido en todo el día, y debo esperar aun varias horas para que lo interesante venga.

-Bien, como sea –Se aparto de mí para sentarse en uno de los columpios oxidados, y la seguí.

-¿Qué hace en este parque? –Pregunte con cierta curiosidad, no propia de mí.

-Claro, no se aprende los nombres de desconocidos pero si hace preguntas personales –Contestó indignada, haciéndome reír de nuevo-. Valla don cubito de hielo esta muy risueño hoy.

-¿Ahora comenzara a molestarme? –Le pregunte divertido.

-Si sigues hablándome de "Tu", si.

La tercera sonrisa del día se formo en mi rostro. Era extraño como me podía sentir tan tranquilo con una desconocida, como podía entablar una conversación bajando la guardia, sin usar mi egocentrismo. No tengo ganas de mostrarme arrogante con ella.

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Mucho mejor –Me sonrío al contestar.

Esa sonrisa me desconcertó un momento, pero creo que ella no lo notó. Comenzó a mecerse en el columpio.

-Cuando era pequeña –Empezó-. Mi madre me traía a este lugar con frecuencia. Mi lugar favorito para olvidarme de las demás cosas, aunque no se porque le digo esto a un desconocido.

-Yo tampoco lo se.

Una risa se le escapo y musito un pequeño "cierto".

-¿Y tú? –Su voz sonó después de varios minutos en silencio-.

-¿Yo que?

Pregunte seco.

-Tú porque estas aquí. No es un lugar bonito, mucho menos conocido.

-Ah –Por muy agradable que me resultara su compañía no pensaba hablar con una extraña acerca de eso-. No lo se, todos los demás lugares eran muy ruidosos.

-Cierto, aquí es muy tranquilo.

El resto de la tarde no estoy seguro de poder recordarlo bien, paso como una nebulosa borrosa frente a mis ojos. Hablamos un poco, más bien ella fue la que hablo y yo solo daba pequeño datos sobre mí. Me contó sobre su vida, su esposo, su trabajo y sus amistades. Y aunque su vida es casi paralela a la mía coincidimos en el hecho de que ambos somos huérfanos y que nuestras respectivas parejas nos vuelven locos. Pareciera ser que una persona tan extrovertida es el mejor remedio para una persona como yo.

-No es como si quisiera sacar conclusiones apresuradas –Me dije a mi mismo mientras conducía a casa-. Pero presiento que volveré a verla.

Era un presentimiento extraño. Pero prefiero no darle mucha importancia, debo aprovechar que Matsuri no estará en casa para poder cambiarme y alistar todo.

* * *

-_Bip bip bip bip_

-¿Mmh? –Dije después de contestar en celular.

-¿Dónde se supone que estás?

-Inuzuka …

-¡Si! El mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? –Conteste molesto.

-Hace 10 minutos que debías estar aquí.

-Cálmate, ni siquiera mi esposa es tan molesta.

-Jajaja, creo que lo es o hasta mas.

-Hmp.

-Bien como sea. Apresúrate.

La llamada se corto y yo ya me encontraba a menos de de 5 minutos del lugar. Ese perro sarnoso si que era molesto.  
Mi vista revoloteo al asiento del copiloto donde descansaba el antifaz rojo. Puedo sentir como se va formando cierta incomodidad en la boca de mi estomago, algo así como si mis entrañas se estuvieran molestando unas con otras, creo que Matsuri llama a eso "mariposas en el estomago". Aunque jamás e comprendido eso.  
Me estacione cerca del automóvil de Hyuuga y baje con el antifaz ya puesto. Mis compañeros de trabajo me esperaban frente a la puerta del lugar y uno que otro tenia la mirada ansiosa, como una fiera a punto de atrapar la comida del día.

-Tardaste demasiado, estábamos a punto de entrar sin ti.

-Cálmate, Uzumaki. Mejor entra antes de que colapses en la banqueta.

Escuche la risa del Uchiha que después hablo con el sujeto de la puerta que nos abrió el paso.

El lugar estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. El ambiente despedía un aroma a conquista y las ansias de mis compañeros se notaban a flor de piel. Poco a poco el grupo se fue dispersando, hasta que quede solo.  
Sin querer mi vista empezó a sondear el lugar en busca de una cabellera plateada, que no pude encontrar. No pienso desperdiciar esta noche solo por no poder encontrarla. Así inicie mi búsqueda por otra.

-Ya te vas.

Escuche una voz tras de mi. Unas delgadas manos subían por mi espalda y se iban colando hasta mi cuello y una de ellas empezaba a hacer círculos con mi cabello.

-Ahora no.

Sabía quien era, me volteé para apreciarla mejor. Era ella, en todo su esplendor. Silver lucia un conjunto parecido al que le vi la primera vez que se me acerco más que ahora este era amarillo y negro.

-Te estuve esperando.

Sus manos trazaban círculos y espirales en mi pecho. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me condujo a uno de los cubículos privados. Ella me dirigió y no proteste, me arrojo sobre la cama y se poso sobre mí, bajo su cabeza a mi cuello y aspiro el aroma de mi colonia, dio lamidas y mordidas mientras subía hasta llegar a mi lóbulo.

-Déjame decirte algo –Empezó ella entre jadeos, aunque me costaba trabajo entenderle-. No soy de el tipo de mujeres que trabaja aquí, a mi no me pagan por estos servicios…

-Ya, entendí –Me separe de ella para poder sentarme-. Nada de sexo con los clientes.

-Eso, ¿representa un inconvenie…?

No la deje acabar, la tome con fuerza intentando no lastimarla y la coloque debajo de mí mientras contorneaba sus piernas con mis manos y besaba parte de su cuello.

-Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta –Respondí entre beso y beso.

La sentí sonreír bajo mi pecho. Los besos se fueron expandiendo a otros lugares. Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por mi dorso tocando y desabrochando cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, mis manos inquietas acariciaban todo lo que estuviera más expuesto mientras nuestras bocas seguían juntas en un beso salvaje.  
La realidad y los objetos que nos rodeaban se iban desdibujando poco a poco, conforme nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más y ejercíamos fricción entre nosotros. Su cabellera plateada me hacia cosquillas en las mejillas y sus ojos azules, llenos de lujuria, me sondeaban.

* * *

Mire mi reloj algo turbado, marcaban las 2:00 AM. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba por las emociones que me hacia sentir ella. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre a mi habitación. Me incline para ver a mi esposa que se había acostado con su ropa y cuando me acerque puede notar en su rostro los rastros secos de las lágrimas que probablemente soltó por mi ausencia. A veces siento que soy algo injusto con ella, poco a poco puedo recordar algo a la distancia, un recuerdo lejano de porque me case con ella.  
La arropo con un sentimiento extraño oprimiendo mi pecho. Y beso su frente.

-Perdón –Le susurro con sinceridad-. Pero ahora definitivamente ya no puedo ser tuyo.

* * *

**No hay palabras que puedan expresar la pena que me da haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve una sequía de inspiración, prometo que actualizare muy pronto. Mil gracias por los Rw´s.**

***Pd. Si de casualidad alguno de ustedes lee mi otro fic (Perdón jefe, te olvide) quiero avisar que muy pronto subiré el siguiente Cáp.**

_Besos_


End file.
